<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love About You by L56895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471751">Love About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895'>L56895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabet Meme, Canon, F/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets, one for every letter of the alphabet, about Harvey and Donna's relationship. Canon-compliant, but not necessarily in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen &amp; Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Akimbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love an alphabet challenge, and as I'm currently binging Suits I thought I'd celebrate how much I love Harvey and Donna. One fic for every letter of the alphabet. I'm a little out of practice, and this is my first time writing for this pair, so any constructive criticism is welcomed!</p><p>First fic is set at the beginning of 9x01. Donna contemplates the way Harvey sleeps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey sleeps sprawled out across the bed.</p><p>It’s the first thing about him that really surprises Donna. She’s spent so long seeing every controlled movement he makes- his careful use of the space around him and the amount of it he takes up- that the sight of him akimbo under the sheets makes her pause at the edge of the room. She hadn’t been surprised when he showed up at her door, not really. But this… his arm stretched out in to the empty space she left behind and his leg hooked over the bunched up duvet where before he had curled himself around her in sleep… this is the sight that finally takes her breath away. The other time, he had kissed her before slipping away to his own apartment, hair wet from the shower they took together and suit jacket slung over his arm. She had been disappointed, but it had not been their time. This time, there had never been any question about him spending the night and she had cradled him as he murmured in to her hair and drifted off.</p><p>He had grunted softly when she eased herself out from under him to pad to the bathroom once he had fallen asleep. His arm had tightened protectively around her waist, before slacking and allowing her to sip away. Now, behind her, the light from the bathroom floods in and highlights the curve of his shoulder, the expanse of his hip and his thigh over the sheet, his lips parted as he breathes gently. If she closes her eyes she can still feel those lips working their way up her thighs, across her skin and spreading warmth through her. Twelve years of yearning had been good to them both. Where their first time had been a passionate, energetic flurry of whipped cream and lust, this time he had been different. Softer, slower, him easing her down on the bed like they had all the time in the world.</p><p>
  <em>“Everything’s changed…” </em>
</p><p>He had sighed those words, half asleep, in to the curve of her neck as he drifted off. For a man so terrified of change, the contentment in his voice had stuck with her, and she had lain there feeling the heat of his breath on her skin until the glass of wine she had had before bed called her to the bathroom.</p><p>Now, the clock on the wall reads 5am, far too early for introspection, but she wraps her robe closer around her and leans her hip against the door frame as she watches him sleep. It’s not the first time, he’s fallen asleep at his desk several times over the years and she always, always, takes a moment to watch him before she gently wakes him up. Now, though, his face is wiped of worry in a way she has never seen before. She knows how sleep has always plagued him, he admitted as much to her once after a few too many whiskies, but the heavy weight of him in her bed and the easing of the tension in his forehead tells a different story.</p><p>Years spent doing every thing she could think of to make him happy, and all along all he needed was her. If only he weren’t so pig-headed that he couldn’t see it.</p><p>His eyelids flutter open as she reaches to turn the light off.</p><p>“Hey.” His voice is gravely, but warm, and a lazy smile plays around his lips as he props himself up on his elbow. The sheet slips briefly from his hip and he pulls it up modestly- another thing that surprises her. Modesty had not been on his mind earlier when she dragged her lips across his skin and tasted him.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” she breathes, swaying away from the door towards the bed. He lifts the sheet to welcome her back to the bed and she slips in next to him, warming herself against his chest as he wraps his arms around her.</p><p>“Thought we agreed we were getting some sleep?” he whispers, pressing kisses against her temple. He’s warm and solid and she knows, in her bones, that he’s an addiction that she never wants to recover from.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep,” she murmurs back, tipping her chin to let him nuzzle against her cheek.</p><p>“Too much on your mind?” His voice is hesitant, and when she cranes her neck to meet his eye there’s that familiar mask of worry that he wears whenever they get too personal.</p><p>“Too much <em>wine </em>in me, Harvey,” she whispers back, pressing her lips to his, “Don’t pa-”</p><p>Harvey’s jaw clenches, briefly, and she knows she’s reminded him of a time they’d both rather forget. Then, he’s relaxed again, pressing his lips to hers once, softly. His hands slip around her waist and for a moment she feels a familiar flutter of desire in her core until he pulls back and fixes her with that look she <em>knows </em>she will never get tired of.</p><p>“It’s okay, Donna, you can say ‘panic’,” he chuckles lightly, “I’m okay. We’re okay.”</p><p>There will be a time to talk about the past. All the grief and the pain they’ve gone through together, that they’ve <em>caused </em>one another with their own stubbornness. But tonight is not that night. And as his fingertips brush up her side and his eyes turn glassy, she knows that they’ll be able to let it all go together.</p><p>“We are, aren’t we?” she whispers finally, as he stretches his body out over her and buries his face back in to the crook of her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If pressed, Harvey couldn't describe any of her dresses... except one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If pressed, Harvey couldn’t describe a single one of Donna’s dresses. He knows she parades an enviable wardrobe around the office, and he could recount exactly the kind of impression they make on him when he watches her from his desk. But colours? Styles? Fabrics? He’d have no idea.</p><p>There is one, though, that he finds burned in to his memory. Not head-to-toe, but the blue slit that runs up her leg and reveals a strip of pale thigh whenever she moves. Beyond that the details become a bit blurry; he’s got a vague notion of a sleeve and maybe something he thinks is called a pleat, but he’ll admit he doesn’t care enough about fashion to remember anything beyond that. That slit though- it quickens his breath and then steals it away in two acts.</p><p>“Nice dress,” he murmurs when she walks in to his office the first time she wears it, throwing her an admiring look that even he knows is a bit close to the mark. Her reaction is a standard raising of the eyebrows, that typical Donna <em>don’t I know it </em>look, but he knows that she appreciates it whenever he throws a compliment her way. “Is it new?”</p><p>“As if you care,” she quips back, handing him a stack of papers that have been building up on her desk all morning. “But if you must know, yes. Yes it is.”</p><p>“You trying to rile me up with…” he gestures to her leg, “That? Don’t we have a dress code to protect me from this sort of thing?”</p><p>“Oh, please, Harvey. We both know damn well you’re not really complaining.”</p><p>“I’m really, really not.”</p><p>As she perches on the edge of his desk his eyes are drawn to the shifting fabric, the slight sway of her hip as she sits down and shuffles back, just so. Breath quickening, right on cue.</p><p>He never expects to see it again. Not that Donna never wears the same outfit twice- he’s seen her apartment and there’s no way she’s hiding an infinite wardrobe next to the bedroom- but because he’s aware of how clueless he is and there are better things to notice about her.</p><p>Then one morning there she is, bent slightly over his desk while she scribbles something on a post-it note. He’s late in, as usual, and she’s probably been in since seven but he still leans against the wall of her desk to watch her for a moment rather than saving her the trouble of leaving him a message. If he were late in because he got lucky the night before he might not have taken the opportunity, but his evening had been dry of anything other than scotch and his head is fuzzy and he’s feeling nostalgic.</p><p>The fabric sways against her leg when he moves and he catches a glimpse of her thigh again, pale and smooth against cobalt blue. Perfect, except for one thumbprint bruise- a dark blemish on pristine skin. This time, breath stuck in his throat and the world fuzzing black around the edges. Black like a bruise. Black like a bedroom late at night, where fingertips replace sight.</p><p>Objectively, he knows she sleeps with other men. That one night with him isn’t enough to satisfy her for ten years. He knows even more keenly that he sleeps around far more than she does. But the sight of that bruise on her thigh, the shadow of a thumb gripping her as some faceless man buries himself inside her, hitches his breath in his throat. Objectively he knows it, but that doesn’t mean he wants his brain to understand it.</p><p>“Harvey?” she looks up at him, finally noticing him staring, and that familiar smile plays about her lips. She knows he’s been admiring and she’s Donna, so she’ll know something’s up within seconds. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Again, right on cue. They’re so predictable.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, Donna. Late night and I’ve got a lot to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Courtship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set after their dinner in 9x03. I loved how their first date went from awkward to him not being able to get any closer!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had ended up staying at the restaurant until even the staff were anxious to get home, heads bowed together as they giggled and tasted wine on one another’s lips. Eventually, the owner cleared his throat politely and they apologised profusely, Donna gathering up her purse while Harvey paid the check with a generous tip. Outside, the night was cool but pleasant and Donna gently guided his phone back in to his pocket when he fished it out to call Ray.</p><p>“You want to walk? It’s nearly midnight.”</p><p>“We’ve both got used to late nights recently.”</p><p>And so it was settled, and they strolled back to his apartment hand in hand. On the way he stopped to push her in to a store doorway, pressed her against the cool glass and kissed her hungrily. It was obscene, how much he needed her, how much he wanted to feel them skin to skin and hot and slick and tangled together. But she pushed him away with a laugh and pulled him back out to the street, her hand gripped firmly in his, and he watched her hips swing and her hair sway and quickened his pace along the side walk to get her home sooner.</p><p>His elevator had never travelled so slow and Harvey was tempted to hit the emergency stop and have her right there and then, security cameras be damned, but then the doors slid open and they were at his door, hands all over one another again as he blindly felt for the lock and backed her in to his hallway.</p><p>They got as far as his couch and later, when their limbs were laced together and he was struggling to catch his breath, he pawed at her hair to brush it away from her face and kissed her hard.</p><p>“Tell me something else I don’t know about you,” he whispered softly between kisses, rolling her on to her back so he could meet her eye while still keeping her pressed against the length of him</p><p>“Do you know how handsome I think you are?” she teased and he laughed, breaking them from their suspended high. She wore the languid grin he’d grown so used to- soft and teasing and dreamy and just for him- and he tightened his arms around her.</p><p>“No, but that doesn’t count. Of course you think I’m handsome. I mean look at me.”</p><p>“Modest as ever, I see.”</p><p>He kissed her once, softly, on the tip of her nose and sighed, pushing himself up on to both elbows to see her better.</p><p>“I’m serious, Donna. I want to know <em>everything </em>about you. If there’s any piece I’m missing of the Donna puzzle… I want to know.”</p><p>Her face softened and he felt himself falling a little bit deeper as she cracked herself open and offered him everything she could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>